Duvet
by MimicTanooki
Summary: KAIBAXJOU Jou and Kaiba's relationship has been found out by the paparazzi. Kaba remains impervious to the verbal onslaught, but Jou is a lot more affected. Song-fic with yaoi and mild swearing


Duvet  
  
KaibaxJounouchi  
  
A/N: oh my...I've posted nothing this WHOLE summer, haven't I? Pshh...it's not like any of you REALLY like my work, anyhoo...Better get this over with... I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!'S SOUL. I DO OWN BOA'S SONG "DUVET". I DO NOT OWN A LOT OF STUFF THAT IS SOMEONE ELSE'S. Okay...so...this is YAOI, so if you don't like it, leave it, blah blah et cetera et cetera. Mild swearing as well. On with the story.  
  
/.../ song lyrics to "Duvet" by Boa (Serial Experiments Lain) (download the song!) "..." talking  
  
NORMAL P.O.V.  
  
Ring...Ring...  
  
The telltale sound of the telephone clutched in Jounouchi's hand rang throughout the large, yet nearly empty office of the famous Seto Kaiba. Although the blonde was calling up a familiar friend, his body did not hint that it was to be a casual chat. He sat in a swivel chair, uncomfortably coiled up, staring uneasily at various points in the large office.  
  
Ring...Ring...  
  
The droning sound made him more nervous, as it gave him more time to THINK. So for what was really only a few seconds, but what seemed like a prolonged eternity, he thought about his relationship with Kaiba. The honey-eyed teen sighed softly in blissful nostalgic memories, and loosened up slightly.  
  
"Hello? Otogi speaking." The familiar voice answered.  
  
Jou P.O.V.  
  
"Otogi?" I ask, genuinely surprised, "What are you doing at Honda's house?" I could tell that Otogi was losing his cool and blushing madly.  
  
"None of your business, mutt..." Otogi snaps, "Here's Honda"  
  
There's a pause at the other end, the rustling of bedding, and a very tired Honda answering the phone.  
  
"[1] Moshi moshi..." he says, yawning directly after his greeting.  
  
"Hey...Honda, I need to talk to you about some important stuff regarding me and Kaiba..." I say softly, the bitter sensation of pain and fear creeping back into my being, "So, could you go somewhere away from Otogi?"  
  
"Oh...About THAT.[2] Hai, Matte kudosai" he replies politely, although I can hear him snickering with Otogi as I hear him exiting the room inhabited by his boyfriend.  
  
"So, whats up Jou? I saw you two on the news today! You guys are famous!" Honda exclaims stupidly.  
  
"Yeah...It turns out the secret cameras that we've been so cautious to look out for were hidden better this month. The paparazzi caught us out on a date. Holding hands, kissing, seducing each other, they got almost our whole date on TV!" I explain, trying to keep my voice from tightening.  
  
"Well, you both hid it for a year to avoid bad business at Kaiba Corp., but it's out now, so we'll just see what happens now" Honda says simply.  
  
"'Just wait and see what happens'?! So we just wait until Kaiba corp. goes bankrupt and watch everyone at school and even STRANGERS humiliate us?!?!" I yell furiously into the phone. Honda gives a weak whimper of defiance.  
  
/And you don't seem to understand

A shame you seemed an honest man/  
  
"UGH!!" I cry in distress, slamming the phone down on the receiver, and breathing deeply. At first I start to shake with rage. Then I break down into sobs, desperately trying to wipe them on my sleeves so that they'll stop. But they don't stop coming as my mind chooses now as the time to replay all of the mean things that people do to us because we're not considered a "normal" couple.  
  
---FLASHBACK---  
  
"Kaiba..." I moan as the said teen pushes his lips onto mine. He wraps his arms around me and presses me against the leather seats of the limo so that I end up lying down. His tongue searches my mouth hungrily, so I gently suck at his tongue, causing Kaiba to release a gasp, and kiss me even deeper. I feel his hands roam all over my chest, mussing up my school uniform, so I quickly stop his fingers, which breaks the kiss.  
  
"Mutt, what the hell are you doing?" he asks, with an annoyed tone to match his annoyed, pouty face.  
  
"You can't get everything you want, right away, my love" I reply slyly, giving him a brief kiss before exiting the limo.  
  
We've made this arrangement to drop me off at a location only a few blocks from school so that we won't be seen together. We've kept our love from everyone (except my best friends) for a whole year, so we need to keep it up so that Kaiba corp. will still get business and to avoid further discrimination. I mean, hey, I'm exactly the most POPULAR guy in school.  
  
I wave as the sleek black vehicle zooms away without a big fuss or noise. I sigh and touch my lips, savouring the kiss even though I've had many like it before from him.  
  
"Well, hello there mutt. Are you Kaiba's new boy toy?" a voice says teasingly. I whip around to see a scrappy looking person who just happens to go to our school. Either that, or he mugged someone who already owned the uniform.  
  
"I was just riding around with him, is all" I reply sharply, starting to walk away with brisk strides in a mock attempt to mimic Kaiba's walk. I straighten out so that I stop slouching and look straight ahead to avoid any further contact from him. Instead, I get contact with the ground as I trip over a conveniently placed rock.  
  
I curse out loud at my mishap, and try to regain my composure but before I get up, that creepy goon is right beside me.  
  
"You'll never hear the end of this at school" he snickers and then whispers into my ear, "Kaiba's bitch"  
  
/And all the fears you hold so dear

Will come to whisper in your ear/  
  
I snap up to my full height and kick him as hard as I can, causing him to bleed and probably get a large bruise. Snarling I break out into a run, and I run right past Kaiba to get into the school so I can cry alone by my locker for a while  
  
---LATER THAT DAY---  
  
"Lunchtime! My favourite time!" I say with a large grin. I turn to Kaiba, who prods his food questioningly before shoving a forkful of it into his mouth and seemingly chewing with much trouble.  
  
"What's wrong, not used to eating dog food?" Malik teases playfully, seating himself beside Ryou. Kaiba smiles and nods a 'yes', as he's still not 100% used to small talk yet with the others.  
  
"Hey, look, it's Kaiba and his bitch!" "Ewww! Kaiba's dating Anzu?!" "NO! The mutt and Kaiba are a couple!" "EW! EVEN WORSE! THEY HAVE COOTIES!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole lunch room erupted into laughter, and began to think up the worst names that they could. I can almost feel my lunch coming right back up from my stomach. I turn to see Kaiba, calmly eating his lunch. He glances at me and then fully turns his head.  
  
"Are they getting to you?" he asks smoothly. I blush as I realise that after he's been through so much slander and abuse that this is nothing to him.  
  
I nod and start to cry, like a little 5 year old. Kaiba pulls me closer and sits me on his lap, tenderly stroking my hair and speaking to me softly through all the commotion.  
  
No...this does mean a lot to him. Because I mean a lot to him. But he still walks through this...rain of bullets like it's nothing.  
  
/And you know what they say might hurt you

And you know that it means so much

And you don't even feel a thing/  
  
---END FLASHBACK---  
  
"They're still affecting you, pup?" the low, sexy voice that could only belong to Seto Kaiba asks. I turn the swivel chair on its axis to face him, since I'm always assured by those blue eyes. I look up into his crystalline orbs, and find myself feeling no better.  
  
"Kaiba Corp. is losing money, isn't it?" I say softly, wiping a stray tear away on my sleeve. Kaiba bites his bottom lip and then nods at me. I sigh and somehow get the strength to get off of the chair and hold onto Kaiba tightly, as if he could disappear any moment.  
  
/I am falling, I am fading, I have lost it all

And you don't seem the lying kind

A shame then I can read your mind

And all the things that I read there/  
  
"But I'll never leave you" we both whisper through tears in unison.  
  
/Candle lit smile we both share/  
  
I smile slightly and move farther away from him so that I can look at his face. Damn, he's so HOT.  
  
"I'm sorry if I completely ruined Kaiba Corp.'s dreams and ambitions..." I say shyly. Kaiba leans in and softly kisses away two tears.  
  
"Oh, Jou. As you know, I AM Kaiba Corp., and you, my love, are all my dreams and ambitions come true" he replies passionately.  
  
"You always have the tendency to sound like a cheesy poetry book. I love it" I say with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, don't push it" Kaiba replies, although his face doesn't harden and neither does his voice. I end up laughing at the sad, pathetic jokes we just jested to each other and relax in Kaiba's arms.  
  
/And you know I don't mean to hurt you

But you know that it means so much

And you don't even feel a thing/  
  
"See? You feel much better now, right?" Kaiba inquires, cupping my chin with his palm. I gaze into his eyes, and see that we're both confident in each other. We don't even need to say anything.  
  
"Yeah, but, I won't be very happy if Kaiba Corp. goes bankrupt, will I?" I say, surprised at myself for staying so calm.  
  
"Well, getting Kaiba Corp. in the first place was really hard work, so now that I've been at the highest position established, I can pretty much be anything I want. I also have a large stash on money in the bank." Kaiba says, winking at me, "Duelists will always need a place to duel, so I'll ALWAYS have business, even if it ends up as a little corner store again"  
  
"So, going bankrupt is like a new beginning?" I ask, attempting to be smart to keep up with his high-level way of thinking.  
  
/I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning

Help me to breathe

I am hurting, I have lost it all, I am losing

Help me to breathe/  
  
"I'm not going to lose it all FOR SURE, Jou." He says, slightly peeved, "But if Kaiba Corp. does fall, it'll be together. Just me, you-"  
  
"and the little brother who everyone has forgotten about" Mokuba snorts.  
  
We both turn at the same time to see Mokuba coming towards us and silently joining himself into the hug. We both stay like that for quite a while, and embrace each other with a love that mnay people can't understand.  
  
-OWARI-  
  
[1] Moshi Moshi: hello [2] Hai, Matte kudosai: yes, please wait.  
  
A/N: Yay. I've been planning a "Duvet" song fic since...forever. Hmm...not much to say here. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
